Someday My Prince Will Come
by An-Lupin-Malfoy
Summary: Los cuentos de hadas no existen, los finales felices tampoco. Shonen Ai


**Someday My prince will come**

**Disclaimer:** South park no me pertinence

**Advertencias:** Occ de los personajes y ligero AU

.

Kenny McCormick ha sabido desde temprana edad que los cuentos de hadas son falsos, ningún príncipe vendrá y te rescatara de tu miseria, que los finales felices no existen, sin embargo eso no le impidió que alguna vez, en algún momento, creyera que algún día su príncipe azul vendría en su caballo blanco a rescatarlo de su infeliz realidad.

Su infantil mente nunca pensó mal de que se refiriera así mismo como la princesa pues años mas tarde se daría cuenta que a el las niñas no le atraían, a los 9 años un carro lo atropello sin matarlo al instante, ahí fue cuando conoció el dolor, el sufrimiento y la tristeza, fue la primera vez que visito el infierno pues al parecer su forma de ver las cosas no era digna del paraíso.

El infierno era como muchos lo imaginaban, tortura eterna y dolor sin fin, aunque ahí podías disfrutar de los pecados como quisieras, Kenny conoció a muchas personas, criminales sin escrúpulos, pecadores sin vergüenza y muchas personas mas, pero lo que mas le intereso fueron los amantes suicidas, aquellos a los que les rompieron el corazón, a los que el amor decepciono.

Le contaron sus historias, cada historia más triste que la anterior, fue ahí exactamente donde se dio cuenta de que el amor no existía, Kenny pensó que ahí se quedaría, que no volvería a ver a los únicos amigos verdaderos que tenia, pasaron varias semanas –que parecieron años para el- cuando un día el rey de las tinieblas lo mando a llamar.

-Kenny McCormick-le llamo Satanás quien se veía imponente en su trono-¿Sabes para que te he llamado?

-N..no señor-tartamudeo Kenny –sin su capucha puesta- asustado

-Te he llamado aquí para concederte un deseo

-¿Un deseo?-Pregunto sorprendido Kenny-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Alguien me ha hablado muy bien de ti, esa persona considera que no mereces estar aquí-explicó Satán-¿Y cual es tu deseo?

-Yo…yo quisiera volver a la tierra-dijo Kenny asustado de que no pudiera concederle su deseo.

-No te preocupes Kenny, tu deseo puede ser cumplido

-Muchas gracias- dijo Kenny y con un tronar de dedos Satán cumplió su deseo, Kenny empezó a elevarse pero antes de irse le pregunto:- Por favor dígame ¿Quién le hablo bien de mí?

-Solo diré que fue tu príncipe azul-dijo Satanás riéndose levemente al final

Kenny lo miro confundido sin entender que quiso decir pero con la esperanza en el pecho de que algún día lo averiguaría.

Cuando regreso a la tierra Kenny pensó que todos se asustarían al ver caminar entre los vivos a quien supuestamente estaba muerto pero para su sorpresa y alegría nadie lo tomo de esa forma, es más sus amigos –menos Cartman- se alegraron profundamente de su regreso pero aunque Kenny estaba feliz de estar de nuevo en la tierra y con su familia –en realidad solo estaba feliz de volver con Kevin- , su corazón todavía tenia la esperanza de que su antes nombrado "Príncipe azul" fuera por el.

Sabia que era tonto esperar aquello, después de todo era la vida real y los cuentos de hadas no existían no importaba cuantos niños y niñas dijeran lo contario.

Y así pasaron los años, Kenny ya tenia 17 años, su vida no habia cambiado para nada –Y tampoco el pues seguía llevando la misma chamarra, siempre usando la capucha para esconder su cara como cuando era niño-, seguía siendo pobre, su padre un alcohólico y su madre una vaga, pero sus amigos-junto con Kevin- la hacían mas llevadera pero aun así dentro de el todavía seguía aquella esperanza que nació hace unos cuantos años, y aunque intento deshacerse de ella, la esperanza no moría.

Fue un Lunes en la escuela cuando todo cambio, aquel día un nuevo estudiante se presento, vestía con ropas negras –Gótico pensaron muchos-, tenia el cabello negro y la piel pálida que constractaban perfectamente pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran aquellas gemas rojas que poseía como ojos, aquel muchacho era la definición personalizada de atractivo y misterioso, su nombre: Damien

Cuando Kenny poso sus ojos en Damien su corazón empezó a latir con extrema fuerza y sin saber por que, sintió que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la llegada de Damien provoco revuelo los primeros días, todos –principalmente las chicas- querían conocerlo mejor pero el los alejaba con su frialdad e indiferencia, Kenny también quería acercarse a Damien pero temía verse muy tonto, por lo que simplemente lo observaba de lejos.

Y Como cuando era niño, otros seguían molestándolo, ya sea por ser pobre –Cartman uno de ellos- o por su homosexualidad –lo cual confeso hace un par de años- pero el los ignora aunque algunos comentarios siempre aunque no se quiera llegan a calarte muy dentro de ti pero Kenny los puede olvidar y perdonar pues cada vez que se siente triste o molesto por aquellos comentarios siempre hay una presencia que lo calma y lo alivia.

Extrañamente aquella esperanza que permaneció con el durante 8 años desapareció cuando Damien llego, "¿Es que acaso es el mi príncipe azul?" siempre pensaba Kenny "Pero es imposible ¿no?" y nunca llegaba a una concreta solución.

Fue un día de verano cuando Kenny se animo a hablar con Damien –su corazón así se lo decía-, lo cito en el parque de South park, nervioso Kenny lo espero debajo de la sombra de un árbol, se habia quitado la capucha y aquellos ojos azules brillaban como nunca, Damien llego puntualmente a la hora programada y se sentó junto con Kenny, sus cuerpos se tocaban ligeramente causándole escalofríos a Kenny, el rubio contó su relato desde su muerte hasta su resurrección , balbuceando algunas veces y jamás levanto su vista del césped, le contó todo de las personas que conoció, de las historias que escucho, del dolor que sintió y de la esperanza que nació, cuando termino sus mejillas tenían un adorable sonrojo causando que se viera hermoso, espero pacientemente a que Damien dijera algo sin apartar en ningún momento su vista del suelo, fue cuando sintió que tomaban su barbilla delicadamente, elevando poco a poco su mirada se encontró con los ojos rojos de Damien quien lo veía con un sentimiento que el no reconocía pero que dentro de el sabia que correspondía, Damien acerco su rostro al de Kenny lentamente dándole la oportunidad para apartarse -lo cual no hizo provocando felicidad en Damien- sus labios se juntaron tímidamente al principio pero Damien tomo la iniciativa haciéndolo mas profundo y apasionado.

-Eres tu ¿No es cierto?-dijo Kenny después de separarse-Eres tu quien hablo con Satán ¿verdad?

-Así es- respondió Damien

-Pero ¿por que lo hiciste?-pregunto Kenny

-¿Sabes algo, Kenny? El amor en el infierno es un tabú, algo odiado y despreciado, en el infierno no esta supuesto que se encuentre pero tu Kenny McCormick lograste algo imposible, lograste que el hijo de Satanás experimentara con una sola mirada hacia a ti aquel sentimiento tan indeseado por muchos, lograste, tu Kenny, que te amara, hiciste latir este corazón que no debería existir, es por ello que cuando vi que extrañabas tu hogar no dude ni un segundo en ir a hacer algo que jamás pensé hacer, suplicar, le suplique a mi padre que te mandara de regreso, aunque me provocara un vacío en mi pecho-Contó Damien sin despegar la mirada de aquellos cristalinos ojos de Kenny-Te pido perdón por haberte hecho esperar tantas semanas pero mi padre es muy terco.

-¿Es por ello que tardaste tanto tiempo en venir por mi?-pregunto Kenny no pudiendo retener las lagrimas de alegría

Damien asintió con la cabeza-Te pido perdón de nuevo Kenny pero te prometo que no te volverán a separar de nuevo de mi-prometió para después unir de nuevo sus labios con los de Kenny sellando así su promesa.

Kenny McCormick sabe que los cuentos de hadas no son ciertos pero el amor si que lo es, tal vez no haya un _"y vivieron felices para siempre",_ tal vez Damien no es elegante ni galante, tal vez no sea su príncipe de blanca armadura pero es por seguro que Damien es y siempre será _Su Príncipe de las tinieblas._

An: espero que les haya gustado

Reviews please¡


End file.
